Release of atherosclerotic debris is the primary cause of ischemic events such as stroke or myocardial infarction during a routine intravascular angioplasty. A standard balloon inflates and deflates via the change in pressure induced by contrast material and saline. The balloon provides a radial force to the surrounding vessel wall resulting in dilation of occlusive lesions in the vessel wall. The process nevertheless releases debris from the site of angioplasty that can migrate distally with the blood flow to occlude small blood vessels resulting in catastrophic outcomes. While the balloon is completely inflated, the loosened plaque particles are compressed against the vessel wall. However, once the balloon is deflated, the plaque particles can move freely with the blood stream into the distal vasculature and embolize arteries of various sizes. Plaque particles of 100 micron or larger can occlude small and medium size vessels. Conventional angioplasty balloons cannot provide protection against debris generated during an angioplasty procedure. In recent years, the use of an embolic protection device is suggested to capture embolic debris during angioplasty. Distal protection devices, such as filters, are under investigation to be placed distal to site of occlusion to block the passage of particles. Different devices are introduced to the market with various degrees of success in capturing plaque particles. However, the use of new embolic protection devices requires insertion and position of the device into the artery distal to the angioplasty site. In many cases the lumen of the artery at the atherosclerotic site is reduced to a point that passage of any extra device is difficult. Furthermore, tortuosity and angulation of the distal vessels prevent successful placement of protection devices. What is needed is a balloon that can perform angioplasty and at the same time prevent the release of embolic debris.